


Sick week

by PoprocksMC



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoprocksMC/pseuds/PoprocksMC
Summary: Larry hadn’t shown up for school for three days.Normally, Sal would’ve just assumed his best friend was sick, but Larry was never sick for more than one day.





	Sick week

Larry hadn’t shown up for school for three days.

Normally, Sal would’ve just assumed his best friend was sick, but Larry was never sick for more than one day. He tried to visit Larry at home, but had been rushed out by Lisa, who gave the reasoning that her son was extremely contagious, and that he’d be better soon. Sal tried to call the tall brunette, but he didn’t answer his walkie-talkie. The bluenette was extremely concerned to say the least, so he hatched a plan to see Larry.

Lisa always left the house on Thursday afternoon to run errands, so this was when Sal decided to strike. As soon as she left Sal booked it to the basement, fidgeting impatiently as the elevator made its descent. The Johnsons’ door was always unlocked, so Sal had no trouble getting in. However, a few steps into the apartment he heard a noise that made his stomach drop.

He heard a dog, whining in pain.

Sal was afraid of dogs, he had been ever since the accident. He considered leaving in fear, but then he heard Larry groan in what sounded like pain. Hesitantly, the bluenette turned back and made his way to the Larry’s room. He knocked, but received to response, so he decided to just go in.

“Larry,” he announced,”I’m coming in, okay?”

Sal waited a second, receiving no response, then pushed the door open. 

Larry’s room was very dark, and after sals eyes adjusted he realized it was torn apart. Furniture was tipped over, and some of the posters and canvases had been torn. Clothes and bedsheets were piled on his bed, and a figure that looked vaguely like the brunette was huddled in the middle of the makeshift nest. 

Sal reached out a unsteady hand towards the figure and gasped when the figure grabbed his wrist with inhuman strength. Claws dug into the soft skin of the smaller boy’s skin as the creature turned towards his. It’s eyes flashed in the dark when they opened. 

Sal desperately tried to pull away, but the creature held steady. It pulled Sal closer with ease, and tried to grab the bluenette with its other hand. Sal somehow managed to slip out of its grasp in the moment and tried to run. He made it only a few feet before it snarled and pounced on him. It flipped Sal, and held him down by the wrists. Sal tried to struggle, but stopped when he heard the creature trying to say something.

“S-SAL…IT..L-LARRY..”, it growled out before taking one of its claws and pointing at the mole under its right eye.

”Larry…?”, Sal gasped.

The brunette nodded, then panted out,”NEED...H-HELP...p l e a s e…”

The last word had barely been audible, having been more of a whine then anything. Sal looked his beastly friend in the eyes, trying to figure out what he meant before asking,”Help with what?”

Larry didn’t answer with words instead grinding his hips down on the smaller male a few times while panting heavily. ‘Oh.’ Thought Sal, understanding instantly. His friend was in heat. Larry ran his tongue over sals collarbone, and whined again. Sal shivered at the feeling of the brunettes rough tongue, and felt his pants start to tent. 

Sal looked Larry in the eyes for a moment, and decided that he trusted him. “Okay”, he said, blushing under his mask. Larry’s lust filled eyes lit up instantly, and he flipped the bluenette onto his stomach. Sal groaned at the feeling of being manhandled, digging his fingers into the rough basement carpet. Larry ran his beastly hands down sals sides, being careful not to cut the smaller male. When he reached Sals pants, he fingered the waistband for a second, before deciding to slice them off.

Sal gasped as his rear was exposed to the cold air in the room. The brunette set his hands on sals hip, digging his claws in as his rutted against the other. Sal moaned and rocked back towards Larry, groaning sadly when the brunette removed the friction. The disappointment was short lived however, as the bluenette felt Larry’s rough tongue run over his entrance. The beast-like teenager began pressing his tongue into Sal greedily, soon adding two fingers. He pressed up against the others sweet spot, causing him to pitch forward with a keen. 

Sal gasped “L-Larry, I need y-you in me,” and that was all the confirmation the brunette needed. He leaned back, admiring his work before lining himself up with sals entrance. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller male, and watched as his back arched in pleasure. Sal was tight, and Larry was big, so sheathing took a lot more time than usual. When Larry bottomed out he groaned, but waited for the bluenette to fully adjust. “F-feels good, g-go” chokes out Sal, so Larry started rocking into him. Sal pressed back, meeting the brunette thrust for thrust. Larry gripped sals hips, and pulled him closer, angling him perfectly so that he was hitting the others prostate with each thrust. Sal moaned wantonly, reaching one arm back to grip Larry’s mane of hair. It wasn’t long before both were close, Larry’s knot pressing against sals entrance with each pitch forward. Larry started to lose rhythm, pressing harder into Sal with each thrust. His knot pressed into the smaller male, causing him to cry out as he came. He squeezed around the brunette, and felt as rope after rope of warm seed filled him up. Larry fell onto his back pulling Sal with him to lay on his chest. Sal grabbed for Larry’s hand and pulled it down to his stomach where there was a bulge from The brunettes length. He groaned in pleasure and nuzzled into the bluenette’s hair, enjoying the afterglow.

“So,” started Sal,”want to go for a round two in a bit?”

Larry huffed and nodded with a tired, wolfish grin.


End file.
